The New Pony In Town
by FritzySmithy
Summary: This is just a short fanficton I wrote in my spare time. I will try to write more following Violets life and her backstory before this.
1. Chapter 1 A new friend

**The "New" Pony In Town**

 **It was a normal, breezy day of summer in Ponyville. Just like most of the days that have gone by in the past 2 months. Everyone was happy, saying "hello" and "howdy" around the town. It seemed as though, something was off. Just as that moment the friendly apple salesmen handed Mr and Mrs Cake their basket, a "CLACK" and "THUMP" could be heard down the dirt path that heads to Canterlot, their beloved Princess Celestias kingdom. The Cakes squinted and could see a wooden wagon with a rather, small pony galloping towards their small town. As the "new" pony approached, more ponies started to stare. As if the entire town was staring, the rather young colt had stopped, whipping the wagon with what seems to be suitcases and other luggages towards the merchant stands. "Oh hello!" chimed Mrs Cake as the colt walked up to her. "Greetings to you ma'am as well" the now seeing up close, the colt seemed to be blueish with a tint of dark purple. The red in her bloodshot eyes seemed to be sticking out more then anything of his appearance. Mr Cake walked up to the poor colt and forced out "Y-you poor thing". "What have you been through!". Mr Cake started wiping the dirt off of her face. "I haven't been through anything, just a tough ride" the colt lied. "My name is Violet". I've traveled all the way from Fillydelphia to live here!" Violet exclaimed excitedly. "Oh my, you must have blisters all over your hooves!". The other ponies started crowding Violet and asking her questions. "How long was the trip?!" a curious Derpy asked. "Do you have parents?" asked Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship. "Umm," Violet stammered nervously, "They are…. staying in Canterlot!" "Yeah in Canterlot..". The other ponies could tell by her tone that she was lying. "Violet.." Twilight calmly spoke. "I know i just met you, but I can sense that you are HURT." Twilight continued. "Now tell me, where are your parents?" "Violet! I can't wait till you tell us about your adventure!" Derpy Hooves barged in. "Derpy!," cried Twilight. "Please leave us to talk." Twilight scowled. "Now, as I was saying.." Twilight started exclaiming. "Violet, a- are you homeless?" Twilight started poking at the luggage. The bags smelled horrid. "Please don't touch that!" Violet bursted out like there was something she was hiding something. "Yes I am a homeless pony" Violet admitted, slumping her head in shame. "Well I guess you can come stay with me if you would like" Offered Twilight filled with glee. "That could work…" Replied Violet shyly, examining her hoof to avoid eye contact. She looked up and saw Twilight smiling at her and Violet smiled back at her happily. Violet had a home.**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving In

The "New" Pony In town

After walking with Twilight for about 3 minutes. Violet was standing in front of a dazzling treehouse made out of crystal! "Wow!" Violet excitedly started yelling. "This is amazing!". "Well, a princess needs a castle, right?" Twilight both ran in playfully. "It's even bigger on the inside!" Violet referenced without knowing. "Here, lets bring your bags to your room" Violet could sense the enthusiasm in Twilights voice. Twilight loved cleaning and _**organize**_ the rooms in her treehouse. It was like a sundae on a hot summer day to her. So they trotted to the end of the corridor and went inside one empty room at the beginning of the hall. "Thanks for helping me bring my luggage" Violet had at least 7 bags of clothing and mismatch items. "No problem" Twilight modestly admitted. The two ponies started unpacking, leaving just two suitcases left. "Umm I think I can handle those ones myself" Violet nervously told Twilight avoiding eye contact again. "Ok i'll leave you alone, and start cooking some dinner" Twilight galloped through the large corridor again to the main room and maneuvered to the kitchen. Violet put the suitcases under the already, made bed that was in their before. The two bad smelling suitcases she told Twilight she would open were laid in a compartment in the wall. Finally, after at least 25 minutes. Violet heard the door open and Twilight peek in saying "Dinner, we're having hay burgers" Violet immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "I love hay burgers!" She exclaimed. Once Twilight walked in with her plate. She could see Violet waiting patiently. After the two ate. It was time for bed. "Goodnight Violet" Twilight whispered. "Goodnight Twilight" She whispered back. They both went to separate bedrooms and Violet could hear Twilight snoring before she even entered her room. But Violet wasn't going to bed just yet. She had opened the suitcases she put in the wall compartment the night before and started mumbling something. After about 3 minutes. Violet was snoring as well in her bed. In the morning. Violet woke up to Twilight pouring herself a cup of coffee. She walked to the dining room and chimed "Good morning Twilight" with a big smile on her face. "You seem happy this morning Violet". Twilight assumed. "What's for breakfast?" Twilight could tell Violet was hungry. So she hurried to the kitchen to make cereal. "Cereal" Twilight offered. "That's my favorite breakfast food!" "You know me so well Twilight!" Violet trotted to Twilight and gave her a big bear hug. A smile gleamed on Twilights face. After eating the cereal Twilight prepared. The two ponies grabbed their coats and hit the city.


	3. Chapter 3 A Shock

**CHAPTER 3**

After shopping in the stores and shoppes of Ponyville, Twilight and Violet returned back to the treehouse- Which Violet still thought was magnificent. When they arrived, Violet almost skipped a beat when she saw Spike the Dragon for the first time. "Welcome back Twilight!" Spike said smiling. "Who's the new pony?". "Spike, meet your new "sister". Twilight advised. Spike immediately grew wide eyes. "Sister?!" He almost yelled. "Thats awesome!" Spike ran over to his new "sister" and gave her a giant hug. Violet hugged him back joyfully. "Spike we brought you back some leftovers" Twilight declared. She handed him and bag and Spiked dug out a salad and half of a hay burger. Before Spike could say anything. The two girls ran to the balcony to watch the citizens of Ponyville. "Umm Twilight, since we're such good friends now, I need to confess something. Follow me." She grabbed twilights limb and leaded her to her room. Violet quickly opened the two "bad" smelling suitcases revealing a sight that Twilight would never unsay. "You see Twilight, my parents are….dead". The mother and father of Violet were dead and laying in the suitcases. Twilight screamed and hid under her hooves. Violet started tearing up, alerting Twilight. "I should've never come here. Im a freak to keep my parents DEAD bodies. I just couldn't leave them! No gravedigger would taw them because I don't have any bits!" She started crying. "Aww Violet, I understand. I don't think your a freak! Here, I can pa for your parents to be buried in a good cemetery!." Twilight offered. "That sounds good" Violet stammered. So the two girls trotted to the nearest cemetery and asked the grave digger if he could bury the bodies. Twilight payed him 9 bits and they held a ceremony. Most of the patrons in Ponyville came to mourn the loss. Violet was happy that her parents souls get finally rest. There is just one last question left. Who is the murderer?


	4. Chapter 4 Critters

**Chapter 4**

After mourning the funeral, Violet and Twilight returned back to the treehouse. When they got inside, Twilight glanced at Violet and saw her crying against the table. "It's ok Violet, your parents are in a better place." Twilight tried convincing. Twilight also had something else to say. "Umm Violet, Im going to be leaving you with my dear friend, Fluttershy. I have to take a trip to Manehatten for one of Rarity's dresses, ok?" Violet nodded in agreement. "Ok, I know where Fluttershy lives. i can walk there" She croaked while holding back some tears. They both walked out at the same time, Twilight heading to the friendship express, and Violet heading towards Fluttershy's cottage. Violet could see Twilight waving from when the train had left. After a short walk, Violet had made it to Fluttershy's cottage. "Wow, This place is crowded" She thought to herself. Violet walked up to the door and knocked three times. On the 2nd, Fluttershy answered "Hello? oh you must be Violet come on in!" Fluttershy cleared a way for Violet to enter and she did. "Wow this house is cool!" Violet commented. "Oh you haven't seen the best part." At that moment, all of Fluttershys critters came out and greeted hello to Violet. "They're so cute! I want to hug all of them!" Violet exclaimed. "You can!" Fluttershy exclaimed and all the little bunnies, dogs, cats and birds almost smothered Violet. Later, Fluttershy gave Violet a grand tour of the cottage showing her every odd and end around. Finally, after playing games and just chit chatting, Twilight had arrived back from Manehatten, then to Rarity's house, then Fluttershy's cottage. "Im back Violet!" She screeched excitedly, almost giving Fluttershy heart failure. "Oh hi Twilight! Fluttershy and I were having a Galla!" Twilight glanced at the little dolls and houses scattered around. "Let's go home, and thanks for baby sitting Fluttershy." Twilight thanked. after cleaning up the doll houses and furniture, the two ponies set for home on that warm night.


	5. Chapter 5 Derpy's Vist (last chapter)

CHAPTER 5 Returning from Fluttershy's care, Twilight asked Violet if she had fun there. Twiight assumed she did from seeing the big smirk on Violets face. "I had so much fun, me and Fluttershy have alot in common like playing with dolls!" She was still smiling, like she did all the way. Twilight had urged Violet not to bring the dolls. But Violet was sure Fluttershy would like to see them, and she assumed right. Almost home,  
Violet bumped into Derpy Hooves while she was delivering mail. "Oof!" They both moaned while colliding into eachother. At the same time, they both said "Sorry". "Oh Hi, arent you the girl I saw at the merchant district?" questioned Derpy" Violet nodded shyly in reply. "Oh I didn't introduce myself, My name is Ditzy, but you can call me Derpy!" She politely exclaimed. "Oh, im Violet." She said seeming less shy.  
"I have to deliver this mail, see you later Violet and Twilight!" Derpy ran off to the next house.  
"She's really nice" Exclaimed Violet. "Yeah, she's also... Derpy" Violet saw Twilight giggle a little at her own joke. The two girls started walking again, sooner then they realized, they arrived back at the treehouse just before it started raining. Violet peeked out the window and could see Derpy glumly trying to shield herself from the rain with an extra newspaper, which didn't work that good. "Twilight, could we invite Derpy in until the storm passes?" Violet gave Twilight the puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure,go outside and ask her." Twilight offered her. Violet got her umbrella and ran outside to Derpy.  
Looking out the window, Twilight saw Violet and Derpy talking under the umbrella and then walking towards the door. She opened the door for Violet and Twilight and put the umbrella back. "Derpy, would you like some Hot cocoa? Or something warm?" Twilight offered. "Umm, Im ok" Derpy replied. "Well um, the storm looks like it isan't dieing down, you can stay here for the night."Twilight generously offered again. Derpy nodded in thanks and headed to the rooms. "You can stay in my room Derpy I have an extra bed!" Violet excitedly blurted. "We can have a sleepover!" Derpy and Violet looked at Twilight like she was a parent and she nodded signaling yes. Derpy and Violet headed to the room and closed the door. When Twilight passed by, she could already hear the two girls giggling. Twilight grinned and headed to her bedroom. And like usaul, she started snoring about 5 minutes later. The only noise in the treehouse was the faint creak of the bedroom door opening. Derpy and Violet were tip toeing down the hall, constantly shushing each other. Again, the creak of a door opening was heard again. But now it was Twilights. The two girls tip toed next to Twilights bed and hollared "BOO" scaring Twilight so badly she screamed. After about 5 seconds, Twilight looked at them and started laughing. Derpy and Violet decided and they started laughing too. They were all rolling on the floor laughing. After Twilight went back to bed, Derpy and Violet went back to bed in their room. In the morning. Twilight knocked on the door, waking Derpy and Violet. Derpy woke up with her eyes wide. "Do I... Smell MUFFINS!" She already passed Twiligt and was sitting at the table. Violet, with a moan got out of bed and walked to the table. Twilight had made them all Eggs and muffins. Violet liked eggs,  
and Derpy obviously LOVED muffins. They all chowed down the delicous food and after the silence, Derpy stated "Thanks for the Breakfest Twilight, I have to go home now. Bye!" The rain had stopped atleast an hour ago when Twilight had awoke. Violet gave Derpy a big hug and Derpy shook Twilights hoof. While she was heading for the door, Violet stopped her. In Violets hoof, she was holding a little box. They both smiled and hugged one last time before Derpy started towards the door, only this time without interruption. "Bye Twilight and Violet hollared at Derpy right when she was outside the window." Ditzy looked back and nodded.  



End file.
